1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and methods for forming the same, and in particular, relates to a chip package formed by a wafer-level package process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products are required to be miniaturized more and more. Therefore, chips in chip packages are scaled down (e.g. a thickness).
Thus, improved chip package technology is required to form chip packages with scaled-down chips and avoid the damage of the chips during the packaging process.